Life Force
by LE McMurray
Summary: While trying to regain his more personel memories after his descension, a visitor turns Daniel's world upside down.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Daniel smiled as he sat watching his wife and her brother standing nearby laughing as they teased each other._

_"You are happy here," Kasuf said sitting with him._

_Daniel grinned at his father-in-law, "Completely. Your daughter is so incredibly wonderful."_

_"She is very like her mother," Kasuf told Daniel, "That is where she gets her beauty and her brains."_

_"What about her temper?" Daniel asked with a grin._

_"That she got from me," Kasuf laughed._

_Sha're crossed over to them gracefully sitting with Daniel, "Have you eaten yet my husband?"_

_"I was waiting for you," he replied smiling at her._

_Sha're laughed leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on her husband's lips. Daniel was still slightly uncomfortable at affection in front of others but Sha're was an exceedingly demonstrative and tactile person. She wouldn't allow him to shy away from touching her and would frequently enter the circle of his arms making him show his love for her in public._

_"Stop it," Skaara snorted disgustedly as they kissed, "Can't you do that in private?"_

_"Leave them," Kasuf scolded his son as Sha're laughed before sticking her tongue out at her brother._

Daniel opened his eyes unaware for a few seconds exactly where he was. It had been happening more and more lately, memories of his life intruding on him when he let his mind wander. Although he'd said the majority of his memories had returned when Jonas had asked it was mostly general things, the smaller more personal memories were still only coming in dribs and drabs. Rubbing his eyes to refocus on his work the picture of his wife caught his eye. Closing his eyes for a second he savoured the memory of the taste of her lips on his before he let reality in and returned to work.

x

Daniel groaned as Jack wandered into the office not long after.

"No need for that," Jack told him, "I come bearing good news."

"Really?" Daniel's voice filled with scepticism.

"Yes," Jack replied, "Come on."

"Where?" Daniel asked suspiciously as they started to walk along the corridors.

"Briefing room," Jack grinned, "I have a little surprise for you."

"No," Daniel stopped dead, "The last little surprise you gave me left me with a hangover for three days."

"I promise nothing even remotely alcoholic," Jack told him solemnly, "Just come on."

With a sigh Daniel walked with his friend through the corridors wondering what was going on. When they reached the briefing room Daniel frowned to see Sam, Janet, Hammond and Teal'c crowded around a seat talking to someone Daniel couldn't see.

"I'm here," Daniel announced, "Why?"

"To see me my brother," Skaara appeared from behind Teal'c.

"Skaara?!!!!" Daniel grabbed the young man in a tight embrace, "You've descended?"

Skaara shook his head, "Not permanently. I'm here to tell you something very important."

"What?" Daniel asked intrigued as they all took a seat.

"It is about Sha're," Skaara told Daniel, "She is in danger."

Daniel looked stricken and confused before whispering, "Sha're's dead."

Skaara shook his head, "Oma saved her also. You were together while you were ascended, do you not remember?"

Daniel sighed, "I don't remember anything about that year."

Skaara groaned at his mistake, "Of course, I forgot. Sorry Dan'iel."

"So," Jack interrupted, "If Sha're's ascended, how is she in danger?"

"Because she's not ascended any more," Jack answered his own question in unison with Skaara.

"How?" Daniel asked very softly, the news had shaken him.

Skaara returned his attention to his brother, "When you were ascended you and Sha're were together but when you discovered what Anubis had planned for Abydos you somehow stopped her doing anything about it and came yourself. When you were punished she would watch over you frustrated that you could not remember who you truly were so she helped."

"She pushed Jonas into finding the planet Daniel was on," Sam deduced.

Skaara nodded, "The others did not want Dan'iel found by you. Believing you to be a bad influence on him as it was you O'Neill who encouraged him to break the rules."

Jack snorted.

"But Sha're argued with them and finally she did something herself," Skaara continued, "They punished her much the same as you."

"When?" Daniel demanded.

"Not long after you returned to Earth," Skaara revealed.

"That was months ago," Daniel yelled angrily at his brother-in-law, "Why are you only telling me this now?"

"If I had interfered I would be punished also," Skaara reminded him, "I watched over her, tried to prod her memory as best I could."

"What is the reason for your return now?" Teal'c asked.

"Unlike you Dan'iel, my sister retained some of her abilities from being ascended," Skaara explained, "Now Anubis has somehow discovered this and is after her. If he finds her…"

"Do you know where she is?" Daniel cut him off.

"I know where she was before I came here," Skaara told him, "But she has been moving around. However it appeared she was going to rest there for a short time."

"So if we hurry we could find her," Daniel turned hopefully to Hammond.

"No need to sell this to me," the General told him, "SG1 you have a go."

* * *

Jack finished getting ready and turned to his young friend who was waiting for them, "So, how's life as an ascended being?"

Skaara laughed, "It has good moments and bad. How is Dan'iel coping with…"

"With what they did to him?" sarcasm flitted through Jack's voice, "He's getting there."

"They were really angry with him," Skaara told Jack in a low whisper, "Oma spent a long time arguing to just return him to his old life. What happened was a compromise."

"A compromise?" Jack cried, "He was so screwed up when we found him, he was so scared…"

"It could have been much, much worse," Skaara told him, "Trust me."

"What about Sha're?" Jack asked changing the subject slightly, "What did they originally want to do to her?"

"Do not ask," Skaara sighed, "I wanted them to send her back here so she and Dan'iel could be together once more, Oma did try but once again she was outnumbered and could only get them to settle on what happened."

"Then why are they letting you come here now?" Jack asked.

"If Anubis finds Sha're before we do," Skaara shuddered, "He may find a way to ascend fully again and…"

"That leads to badness," Jack grimaced.

Skaara smiled, "It is good to see you again O'Neill."

"You too kid," Jack grinned, "Let's go finish this family reunion."

x

"Daniel?" Sam asked tentatively, "You okay?"

Daniel jumped slightly, "What? Oh sorry Sam. I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Sam rested her hand on his shoulder, "I know this is weird for you but…"

"Weird?" Daniel demanded very softly, "Sam, I don't remember last year with her. I can barely remember the year on Abydos."

"Daniel I know you're worried," Sam said, "But just remember the Colonel is going to do everything he can to get her back."

"It's not like I can remember much else," Daniel shrugged, before giving her soft smile and squeezing her hand, "Thanks. Come on let's go."

x

As the Stargate opened Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I'm fine Jack," Daniel told him.

"I know," Jack grinned, "Just remember stay with us."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I am not a child Jack."

"And yet you still have a whole load of trouble remembering that one simple instruction," Jack grinned.

"Okay SG1," Hammond called, "You have a go."

Jack turned and glanced at Hammond before nodding softly, "Let's go kids."

* * *

Daniel shivered in the icy air that hit him as he exited the Stargate. The landscape was grey and misty as far as the eye could see which wasn't very far.

"Nice," Jack commented before he turned to Skaara, "Which way?"

"There are caves that way about a day's walk," Skaara told them, "She was hiding in one of them."

"Then that way it is," Jack motioned them to start moving.

As they started to walk Skaara and Daniel fell into step walking side by side silently. Jack felt Sam fall in beside him as Teal'c walked at the rear.

"You talk to Daniel?" Jack asked her.

Sam nodded, "He seems…I don't know resigned to finding her gone again."

"It's not like that hasn't happened before," Jack reminded her.

"He's happy to have Skaara here," Sam added, "I think that's helping him get over losing Abydos."

They fell into silence as they continued to walk; Jack finally called for them to stop for lunch. As they set up camp Jack noticed Daniel and Skaara were talking. Moving closer he recognised some Abydonian phrases, you didn't spend so long around Daniel without learning a few.

"Hey," Jack called to them, "Come and eat. It's a long walk."

"He is just like Father," Skaara mentioned to Daniel.

"Sometimes worse," Daniel grinned before they both looked at Jack innocently.

"So who do you think corrupted who?" Jack asked Sam.

x

_"Daniel," a gentle voice called intruding on his sleep, "Daniel."_

_Opening his eyes Daniel frowned in confusion at the woman standing over him, "Oma?"_

_"Welcome," Oma told him as he pulled himself to a stand._

_Daniel looked at her before stretching out his arm, "If I've ascended then why does nothing seem…different?" he finished lamely._

_Oma laughed, "Since this is your natural state this is how you perceive the world around you."_

_"Okay," Daniel shrugged._

_"Come," Oma smiled at him, "There is someone who wishes to see you."_

_Daniel walked with his mentor amazed at the beauty of the world he seemed to inhabit now, he was even more surprised as he stepped out of a building into the hot desert sand._

_"Daniel," a small voice piped enthusiastically as a boy came running towards him._

_"Shifu," Daniel smiled leaning down and catching the boy in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you."_

_"It is?" the boy asked before he grinned taking Daniel's hand, "Come on."_

_Daniel laughed as he was dragged along to another small building, Shifu let go of his hand._

_"You have to wait," the boy practically bounced before disappearing inside._

_"You look confused," Oma noted coming to stand beside him._

_"He didn't act like that the last time I saw him," Daniel turned to her, "He seems more…I don't know."_

_"Like a proper child," Oma said nodding, "When he met you he was exceedingly scared."_

_"Why?" Daniel asked confused._

_Oma tilted her head, "Can you not guess."_

_Daniel shrugged making Oma laugh once more._

_"You are not his father," Oma reminded him, "His true father is someone you despise and he was unsure if that would transfer to him."_

_"Of course not," Daniel said shocked, "I love him like he was my own son."_

_"That is very good to know my Dan'iel," a gentle voice said making him turn in shock to stare at the woman who stood at the door._

_"Sha're?"_

_ Sha're smiled walking over to him, she looked as he always remembered her wearing her own Abydonian robes her hair tightly curled hanging around her face. _

_She took his hand touching his cheek, "Is that the entire hello I get?" she gave a mock hurt look._

_Daniel laughed giddily wrapping his arms tightly around her breathing in the familiar spicy scent of her hair before kissing her._

"Daniel," Jack called to him snapping him back to reality.

"Sorry," Daniel murmured taking the mug of coffee Jack was offering.

Jack nodded; they were all now used to Daniel's memories intruding at odd moments.

"I remember," Daniel turned to his brother.

"What?" Skaara asked confused by the sudden turn in conversation.

"I remember finding her there," Daniel grinned, "Oma said there was someone who wanted to see me, I thought she meant Shifu and then…she hadn't changed one bit."

"You are right about that," Skaara rolled his eyes; "The tongue lashing I got for getting shot made me realise this. And the words she used when describing you," he shuddered.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught her how to swear in so many languages," Daniel laughed making the others look at him.

"I didn't do it purposely," Daniel defended himself, "She picked up everything so quickly."

"And you have an impressive repertoire of swear words," Jack grinned, "I know."

Sam laughed as Teal'c gave a small smile.

"Anyway," Jack said, "If you're starting to remember more of what happened when you went all glowy that's a good thing."

"Possibly," Skaara told them.

"Why possibly?" Sam asked.

"If he remembers things he is not supposed to know," Skaara explained, "The others may remove the knowledge once more."

"Only if I let them know I have it," Daniel replied, "And if I remember anything like that I won't."

"Screwing with his mind once was bad enough," Jack added.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend.

They finished eating and started walking once more towards the caves Skaara assured them were there.

x

"Stop."

Skaara's abrupt call froze them all in their tracks.

"What is it?" Jack whispered.

"Jaffa," Skaara motioned them behind a rock, "Hide."

They scrambled behind the large rocks watching as several Jaffa marched past them.

"Osiris," Daniel murmured under his breath.

"Just what we need," Jack whispered back, "Skaara, can you…" he trailed off as Skaara shook his head, "It was worth asking."

"There are only a few," Teal'c told them, "We can wait until they have gone."

Jack nodded but then they heard a woman shouting angrily.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered feeling Jack grab the back of his jacket just in case.

He felt his gut clench as two more Jaffa arrived dragging Sha're along holding an arm each as she fought against them.

"New plan," Jack groaned, "Carter, Teal'c take them out. As soon as I've taken out the other's Daniel grab her."

They all nodded.

"Now," Jack snapped starting to fire.

Daniel dived across the space separating him and his wife. As the Jaffa fell around them he caught her arm pulling her with him to safety. She turned to him surprise filling her dark eyes when they came face to face. Her arm wrapped around his neck and suddenly the world blurred around him.

* * *

Daniel stood watching Sha're as she moved around the cave they were somehow suddenly in. When they arrived here she turned away from him and started building a fire.

"Sha're?" he called softly, "Do you know who I am?"

Sha're turned and sighed at him, "Of course I do Dan'iel."

"Then…then why haven't you said anything to me?" he asked completely confused.

"Because Dan'iel," she said sharply, "I am so angry with you."

He stared at her confused, "You're mad at me?"

"Yes," she snapped, "You did something that meant I was left without you."

"I'm sorry Sha're," Daniel whispered, "I don't remember."

She came over to him and placed her hand on his cheek gazing into his eyes for a few seconds before she kissed him.

"Oh I have missed you so much," Sha're whispered; she smacked him on the shoulder before she kissed him again.

"Am I being told off or are we making up?" Daniel murmured to her.

Sha're laughed, "Both."

Daniel pulled her close to him again kissing her deeply for a few moments before allowing her free, "How did we get here?"

Sha're looked a little uncomfortable, "I brought us to safety. I did not want to do it when there were Jaffa there. I did not want them to do something that would keep me where I did not want to be."

"So when you saw the Jaffa were gone you moved us?" Daniel asked.

Sha're nodded.

"You do know that my friends were there," Daniel said, "As well as Skaara."

"Skaara?" Sha're looked confused, "Why is he here?"

Daniel caught her face in his hands, "Because you're in danger from Anubis."

"How am I in danger?" Sha're asked confused.

"He knows you're here and he knows you've retained abilities from being ascended," Daniel told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Is that all you can say?" Daniel cried, "Sha're…"

"What do you want me to say?" she whispered, "I do not remember much about who I was or what happened when we were ascended. I am not even sure who Anubis really is."

"He's evil and he's after you," Daniel held her hands tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Can you do that?" Sha're asked seriously, "Can you truly promise that with no way to know the future?"

Daniel dropped his eyes feeling Sha're pull away from him.

"We both need to eat," Sha're told him, "Skaara will most likely be here soon with the others. Sit down."

Daniel did as he was told and sat down on the blanket she had set out beside the fire smiling as she settled beside him the way she would when they were on Abydos. As they ate the simple supper she'd made Daniel pulled her close to him smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder. Gently touching her chin Daniel tilted his wife's face up to his leaning down and kissing her. Sha're's arms slipped up around his neck and they fell back onto the blanket holding each other tightly.

x

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jack asked as they followed Skaara across the grey countryside.

Skaara nodded, "I can sense both my sister and Dan'iel," he explained, "They are together."

"That's a relief," Sam said, "At least we don't have to search for two separate people."

"It is very obvious her abilities do remain," Teal'c added.

"I just want to know if we get her back to Earth will Anubis leave it at that," Jack mused, "Or are we going to end up in a fight for her."

Skaara shrugged, "I do not know. All I know is what I was told."

Sam looked at him, "What you were told?"

Skaara sighed, "The other ascended beings told me that we had to get her and Dan'iel together. They did not say why."

"And you didn't ask?" Jack snapped.

Skaara sighed, "My father told me just to do as I was told. As did Oma."

"You know I am sick of this," Jack yelled, "They're manipulating us worse than the Tok'ra do."

"O'Neill" Teal'c stopped his tirade seeing the worry that Skaara had on his face, "It is unwise to stand here and argue. Our goal is to reunite with Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c's right sir," Sam supported her team-mate, "Let's wait until we're back at the SGC before we discuss what's next."

Jack growled slightly but didn't say anything turning and started walking again.

x

"Daniel?" Jack called as they reached the entrance of the cave Skaara had led them to.

"We're in here Jack," Daniel's voice floated to them, "Come on in."

They trooped in to find Daniel and Sha're standing together waiting for them, Jack smiled softly.

"Danny, you might want to fix your jacket properly," Jack teased before turning to Sha're, "Nice to see you again Sha're."

Sha're turned to Daniel questioning.

"This is Jack O'Neill," Daniel introduced, "He's a good friend of both mine and Skaara. That is Teal'c beside him."

"Hello," Sha're smiled to Jack and Teal'c who smiled at her before Sha're hugged her brother as he joined them.

"We should leave here now," Teal'c told them, "Return to Earth to continue our discussion."

"What discussion?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Later," Sam told him before smiling at Sha're, "Hello again Sha're. I'm Sam."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sam," Sha're returned the greeting.

"Okay, Teal'c's right," Jack sighed, "Let's get moving."

* * *

Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for SG1 to arrive through the Stargate. He smiled as he watched Jack walk out beside Daniel and a young woman who could only be his wife, Skaara at her side. They were followed by Sam and Teal'c.

"Welcome to Earth Mrs Jackson," Hammond greeted her as they arrived in front of him.

Sha're looked confused and turned to Daniel who quickly explained the designation and the name to her.

"Oh," Sha're said before smiling softly, "It is a pleasure to be here."

"Dr Fraiser is waiting for all of you in the infirmary," Hammond said, "We'll debrief when you're finished."

Daniel led Sha're through the door away from the Gateroom.

x

"Sha're, this is Janet our doctor," Daniel introduced the two women, "She's going to make sure you're healthy."

"I am," Sha're told him, "Oma made sure of this."

"Its procedure Sha're," Janet explained with a slight laugh, "It won't hurt you and won't take too long."

Finally Sha're nodded her agreement. Janet smiled and headed to get everything she'd need.

As Daniel started to move Sha're caught his arm, "Please stay."

"I was just going to speak to Jack," he told her before he sat beside her, "But that can wait. How much exactly do you remember?"

Sha're shrugged, "I know my Father and Skaara," she reached out to touch his cheek, "And I know you and how much I love you."

Daniel smiled resting his forehead against hers, "What about when you were ascended?"

"I do not know much," she sighed, "I know I was happy with you and then I was alone, afraid watching you. I cannot remember what happened or how it happened but suddenly I was alone on the planet."

Daniel gently wiped away the tears that were trickling along her cheeks, "You're not alone any more. I promise."

x

"Okay Skaara," Jack demanded, "What happens now?"

They were all seated around the table in the briefing room with the exception of Daniel and Sha're who were heading to Daniel's house for some privacy.

"I do not know," Skaara admitted, "Sha're is safe here. The protected planet's treaty…"

"Isn't worth the paper it's written on now," Jack shot at him, "Will Anubis come here after her?"

Skaara sighed, "If he knows she is here then it is possible."

"Dammit," Jack snapped.

"I must go speak with the others," Skaara told them, "My orders were to return as soon as she was safely amongst you. I must do that now."

"What do we tell them?" Sam asked quietly.

Skaara gave a soft smile, "That I shall see them soon," the moment he finished speaking he glowed and changed floating towards the now open Gate and through it.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"It is likely Anubis will not know Sha're is with us for some time," Teal'c stated.

"We let them be for tonight," Jack decided, "No use in worrying them until we know more."

"Agreed," Hammond nodded, "I suggest we all get some rest and look at this from a fresh perspective tomorrow."

He left them heading back to his office to do some work. The three remaining members of SG1 sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Cake?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Sam nodded.

"Indeed," Teal'c rumbled as they headed down to the commissary.

* * *

Sha're looked around the house Daniel lived in, smiling at the very strong imprint of him on every room. He was ordering them some food which confused her but she had decided not to ask. The clothing she'd been given to wear within the base was strange and she wasn't sure she liked it very much. Moving into the bedroom Sha're found a red shirt hanging on the back of a chair and smiled to herself.

"Sha're, dinner should be here…" Daniel trailed off as his wife walked into the living room only wearing one of his shirts, "Wow."

"This looks good?" she asked teasing.

"Ah ha," Daniel managed to say as she moved closer to him.

"What were you saying about food?" Sha're asked fully aware what she was doing to her husband.

"It'll be here soon," he breathed as she gently kissed his neck.

"Good," Sha're brushed her lips to his quickly before leaving him standing as she went to sit down.

"Are you joining me Dan'iel?" she asked archly.

Daniel walked over and settled beside her frowning as she turned in his arms to rest against him.

"We need to eat first," she reminded him.

x

Daniel picked up the pizza box cleaning up quickly so that they didn't have to move in the morning. Sha're slipped out of the living room and into the bedroom removing the shirt and sliding under the covers.

"Sha're," Daniel called walking into the room, "…" his words died in his mouth and a smile appeared on his face.

"Are you joining me or not?" she asked seductively.

"I thought I might watch a movie," Daniel managed to get out in a nonchalant voice.

"Dan'iel Jackson," Sha're laughed, "If you do not join me now, you will not join me for the rest of the week."

With an ultimatum like that Daniel was quickly in beside his wife his arms wrapped tightly around her. Daniel gently kissed her before moving to look down on her smiling.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Daniel whispered to her, "When Teal'c told me you were dead…"

Sha're touched his cheek, "I woke up on that planet and I remembered very little. I never expected you to find me no matter how much I wished for it. I love you."

Daniel kissed her, "I love you too," he murmured before frowning, "You're, you're…ah…glowing a little."

Sha're shrugged, "I do not know how to control it."

"It's a good thing the curtains are closed then," he kissed her again.

x

Daniel shifted in his sleep pulling a slumbering Sha're closer neither aware they were being watched. Kasuf, Skaara and Oma studied the couple all with worried expressions on their faces.

"They had no right to do this," Kasuf told Oma, "Playing with people's lives, with my children's lives."

Oma nodded, "I know. However it has been done and we must see it through."

Kasuf sighed, "We must protect them."

"We will Kasuf," Oma assured him, "Skaara, stay and watch over them. We shall return soon."

Skaara nodded as they left him alone in the room with the couple. More discreet than he used to be Skaara left the room waiting until morning.

* * *

"O'Neill," a voice intruded on his dream of a deserted island with only him, his TV, his collection of Simpson's episodes and a fridge full of beers, "O'Neill."

Jack groaned turning away from the voice. Suddenly a shock went through him and he jumped.

"Finally," the man standing at his bedside frowned at him.

"Kasuf?" Jack stared at his friend's father-in-law.

"At least you recognise me," Kasuf smiled amused, "We must talk."

"About?" Jack asked swinging to sit up properly.

"My daughter," Kasuf replied, "There is still danger for both her and Dan'iel."

"What can we do?" Jack demanded, "If Anubis comes after us we can't stop him, we don't have that kind of firepower."

"You cannot," Kasuf agreed, "What you must do is let them go, Anubis will take them both and you have to let him."

"Not a chance in hell," Jack snapped.

"You have no choice," Kasuf reminded him, "There are things happening you have no idea about."

"Explain to me then," Jack replied harshly, "Because all I see is you letting your daughter and son-in-law be taken to their death."

Kasuf sighed, "Very well, listen carefully."

x

Sha're sighed in contentment as she woke up to find Daniel fast asleep beside her. He had one arm flung across her waist while her head rested on his other arm. Gently kissing him she disentangled herself before sliding out of the bed and slipped on one of the black t-shirts that hung on her like a dress. With a smile she left the room and stopped dead finding her brother sitting waiting.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived after you went to sleep," Skaara grinned, "I was told to stay here to watch over you both until Oma and Father can return to speak with you."

Sha're sat down pulling her legs under her, "What about?"

"About what happens now," Skaara sighed, "I am sorry Sha're but everything is not alright now."

"I am not being allowed to stay here?" Sha're asked horrified, "Why? What did we ever do to them that gives them the right to separate us?"

Skaara dropped his eyes, "You will understand."

"I don't," Daniel said from the doorway his arms crossed over his bare chest, "And she's right, what did we do to them?"

"I cannot answer that," Skaara told him.

"Then get someone who can," Daniel snapped wrapping his arms around Sha're as she moved over to him, "Cause I'm not letting her go without a fight."

Skaara sighed whispering, "I am sorry," before disappearing.

Sha're stared at where her brother had been before she turned and hugged Daniel tightly, "Why?" she whispered, "Why can we not just be left alone? Why can we not be together?"

Daniel sighed just holding her for a few moments before he dropped a kiss on her hair, "Let's get dressed and we'll go to the base," Daniel told her, "Okay?"

Sha're nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Daniel smiled softly as he saw Sha're exit the bedroom wearing the pair of denims Sam had given her in a bundle of clothes to keep her going until they had time to go get her clothes of her own and his red shirt.

"You've become quite attached to that," Daniel laughed fixing the collar to sit properly.

"It makes me feel safe," Sha're whispered.

"I'll die before I lose you again," Daniel told her, "I promise I'll do everything I can."

Sha're gave half a smile, "I know."

Slipping his arm around her shoulders he grabbed their jackets and his keys leading her to the car. As they drove to the base Daniel flipped on the radio laughing at the amazed look on Sha're's face at the music. The song was a slow romantic one and Daniel noticed Sha're's eyes drift shut as a smile touched her lips, he made a note to get a copy of the song for them. When they finally reached the base the first person they met was Jack who smiled at Sha're before he grimaced.

"We need to talk."

Daniel kept his arm wrapped around Sha're's shoulders as they walked to the briefing room, he could feel her worry about this.

"This will all work out," Daniel turned her to face him before they entered the room, "Okay?"

Sha're gave a soft smile which broadened as he kissed her forehead before she pulled him close to her.

"Okay," she whispered as she broke their kiss taking his hand.

x

"Kasuf came visiting," Jack explained after they'd all taken their seats, "And he told me something."

"Anubis will come for me," Sha're whispered.

Jack sighed, "And there'll be nothing we can do to stop it from happening."

"Skaara told us this too," Daniel told them keeping his hand locked with Sha're's while they talked.

"Daniel…" Jack started.

"It's okay," Daniel cut his friend off, "We'll see this through together. If Anubis takes her, he'll have to take me too and I will fight with my last breath for her."

"I'm sorry Daniel," Jack sighed, "Sha're, if I could…"

"I know," Sha're smiled, "We will just have to make our time together count as much as possible."

x

Oma stood beside Kasuf as they listened to the exchange. Kasuf desperately wanted to be able to change this but there was nothing he could. The others were the ones in charge of this and they wouldn't allow any interference in their plans. All he could do was watch his children go through this.

* * *

Daniel sat watching Sha're as she watched the television trying to work out what was going on.

"It's called a soap opera," Daniel explained sliding over beside her, "It supposedly shows the lives of real people. It's not very realistic though."

"This is what people watch?" Sha're asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Some. I think Teal'c watches them, Jack watches sports and I'm not sure what Sam watches."

"What do you watch?" Sha're asked.

"Documentaries," he shrugged, "Anything that catches my interest. Can you guess what I'm watching right now?"

Sha're giggled as he slid onto her his mouth hot against hers, a bright light filling the room made her jump.

Daniel spun pulling Sha're up and behind him, "Sarah."

Osiris, in the guise of his old friend Sarah smiled at them amused, "Daniel Jackson, and this must be the infamous Sha're Jackson once host to Ammonet. I know someone who is looking forward to seeing you both."

Daniel moved to get Sha're out but before he could get far Osiris fired a zat at him, he cried out in pain as he fell Sha're dropping beside him.

"Go," he told her.

"I will not leave you," Sha're whispered, "We cannot run from this."

Osiris stood above them, "You have an appointment to keep."

Daniel held onto his wife tightly as the light surrounded them.

x

Sha're gently stroked her husband's hair as his head rested in her lap while she looked around the small cell they had been placed in.

"I'm fine," Daniel sighed moving to get up stopping as Sha're placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Stay for now," she told him.

Relaxing back he sighed, "I guess we weren't as prepared as we thought we were."

"No," Sha're murmured, "Dan'iel, I know so many bad things have happened to you since you met me."

"Hey," Daniel quickly sat up and caught her hands, "You are the best thing ever to happen to me. We'll get through this."

Before they could say anymore a small light appeared beside them fading into a small boy.

"Shifu," Sha're smiled opening her arms to her son who instantly hugged her.

"Mother," the boy grinned before turning to Daniel hesitantly, "Father?"

Daniel smiled back wrapping both of them in his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help," Shifu told them, "Oma sent me."

"It's dangerous here for you," Daniel reminded the child, "If the Gould get you…"

Shifu stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, "I am here to fulfil my part. Do not fear for me."

Before the family could speak any more the door opened and Osiris stood before them.

"Ah how sweet," she mocked, "A real, I believe the term is Kodak moment. Now I hope you said goodbye, Anubis wants to see you."

Daniel took Sha're's hand while she took Shifu's and they walked together behind the Gould as several Jaffa followed them.

x

Anubis sat in his throne watching as they walked in, he stood and moved towards them.

"I did not expect such a handsome gift," Anubis turned to Osiris, "All three of them."

"They were together," Osiris smiled, "All ready to be delivered to you."

"Leave us," Anubis commanded Osiris who nodded giving Daniel one last vicious smile before going.

Daniel pushed Shifu behind him but before he could say anything another light appeared dimming to become Oma.

"You have come to watch my victory," Anubis gloated to her.

"You believe you have won," Oma stated simply, removing the Jaffa from the room, "The victory will not be yours."

"If you were able to stop me you would have long ago," Anubis laughed.

Oma shook her head moving closer to the Goa'uld. Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her tightly against him while she held her son's shoulders keeping him close.

"These are the three stages," Oma intoned, "The ascended Harcesis, the half ascended and the fully descended. They are what you once were, what you are and what you should be."

"And I should care about this why?" Anubis laughed.

"They are what will destroy you," Oma touched Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel gasped as the power exploded through him into Sha're and through Shifu, Sha're cried out making Daniel tighten his hold on her. As the energy surrounded the Goa'uld Anubis screamed. Daniel watched in amazement as Anubis was destroyed by the energy pouring from them, relieved when it was finally over. He gasped for breath but before he could regain his balance Sha're collapsed to the floor.

"Sha're," Daniel cried as Shifu called to her also.

"Dan'iel," she moaned, "It hurts so much."

"What is going on?" Daniel yelled at Oma, "What is happening to her?"

Oma dropped her eyes, "It was Sha're's life-force that destroyed Anubis. The three of you bound by love were the three stages. It has taken a long time to find those who could destroy him."

"You used us," Daniel stared at her in horror, "I trusted you and you used us. You let those things happen to her because you couldn't find a way to do it yourselves."

"You should not judge what you do not understand," a deep voice intoned as several bright lights filled the room.

"I understand that we were puppets in your little theatre," Daniel glared at the man who stood beside Oma, "And now you're letting her die."

"We cannot change what has happened," the man said.

"Linse is telling you the truth," Oma told Daniel

Daniel stood to face Linse, "Let me put it this way, save her or I swear I will find some way to make you pay for the rest of eternity."

"There is no way," Linse replied, "For her to live another must die. Only a complete transfer of life-force will save her."

"Then take mine," Daniel said.

"No," Sha're murmured, "Dan'iel, please do not."

Daniel dropped down beside her again, "There's no other way, I won't live without you again."

"Many parts make a whole," Shifu told Oma and Linse.

"What?" Daniel turned to them, "What does he mean?"

"It could work," Oma mused turning to her companion, "We owe them this, _all_ of us."

Linse nodded, "Very well."

"What?" Daniel demanded again.

Linse turned to him, "Each of us shall donate a small part of our life-force for her. Oma is correct we owe you both for all you have been through so we could erase our own mistake."

"Just save her," Daniel whispered, "And I'll forgive anything."

* * *

Sha're was sleeping the transfer had worked but it was taking time for her to recover. Daniel gently kissed her forehead covering her with the blanket before going out to join the other members of SG1 in the living room.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Resting," Daniel smiled, "She's going to be fine."

Sam squeezed his arm, "Good."

"What happened after you destroyed Anubis?" Teal'c asked as Daniel took the seat beside Jack.

"They saved Sha're and then sent us home," Daniel explained, "Shifu stayed until we were here and I called you guys."

"So Anubis is history?" Jack asked.

"Unless he can survive imploding then yep," Daniel smiled, "He's a goner."

"Well we spoke to the General," Sam told him, "And you're not needed in the base for the next week."

"But Doc Fraiser will be making a visit tomorrow morning to check up on Sha're," Jack told him, "And you."

Daniel nodded, "I expected that."

"We're going to get going," Sam told him, "We just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

"Thanks Sam, guys," Daniel hugged her, "I want you guys to come for dinner tomorrow night. Sha're will be feeling much better then and I want my family together."

Jack grinned, "Looking forward to it."

x

Sha're smiled as she lay in the bed, she could hear the murmurs of her husband and his friends from the next room and sighed in contentment. Everything was as it should be, she and Daniel were together both safe but there was one thing missing.

"Mother," the small voice made her smile even more and Sha're sat up to see her son standing at the foot of the bed.

"Come here," she opened her arms to him hugging him tightly as Shifu climbed up beside her, "It is so good you are here."

"I cannot stay," the boy told her sadly, "The others are leaving here and I must go with them."

"Why?" Sha're whispered anguished at the thought of losing her son.

"There are other Goa'uld who wish the knowledge I hold," Shifu reminded her, "I am going to a place they can never find me. Grandfather and Uncle Skaara will be with me."

"But you will not be with me," Sha're murmured, "And I will not get to see you grow up."

"I will visit," he told her.

"It won't be the same," Daniel said from the doorway before coming to sit on the bed beside them.

"You would want me to stay?" Shifu asked wide-eyed.

"Of course," Daniel pulled the boy to him and hugged him, "You're my son," he whispered to the child, "Always."

Shifu pulled back and took both their hands, "I will come and visit I promise," he let them go and stepped away with a smile before he disappeared.

The moment he disappeared Sha're turned to Daniel softly crying as he rocked her.

"This is not fair," Sha're whispered.

"I know," Daniel sighed, "We're together though. And Shifu is right it's better for him with the ascended."

"Dan'iel," Sha're smiled through her tears, "He is with my Father, Father will take good care of him and we can live without worrying about him."

Daniel smiled at her, "And we can finally have the lives we lost."

Sha're pulled him close and kissed him losing herself in his embrace once more.


End file.
